Our Grisaia Roots
by Susano'o524
Summary: This is my first story so be gentle with this please. Anyways this is an AU(Alternate Universe) story about my versions of Yuuji Kazami and Yumiko Sakaki. How they complete each other, fight for each other, and even die for each other. This is the (un)official short story of the two lovers struggle against fate, people, and the world. Yeah I'm no good with summaries. Happy reading.


_**Disclaimer: The Fruit of Grisaia (**_ _ **グリザイアの果**_ _ **実**_ _ **Gurizaia no Kajitsu), subtitled Le Fruit de la Grisaia (The Fruit of the Grisaia in French), is a Japanese adult visual novel, the first in a series of visual novels by Front Wing, with character designs by Akio Watanabe and Fumio.**_

 **Earlier this year, I planned originally to make a crossover story on the Dragon Ball and Naruto series before dropping it completely and deleting the chapters completely. Since then I spent months thinking what kind of story I wanted to make for until two months ago. I came across this beauty and immediately fell in love with the series. I was pretty disappointed that a walkthrough wasn't allowed on YouTube that went as far as the demo. Craving for more, I found out they had three anime adaptations which hyped me up. While watching the animes, I was immediately drawn to the Yuuji x Yumiko pairing while to a slightly lesser degree the Yuuji x Amane pairing. Once I finished all three, I found myself wanting to see if there are fanfics are but so little exist of it. It was then that I decide to make a story for myself and everyone on the internet. I'm not sure if I'll make this a one-shot story, a prequel for a potential sequel, or a short story, but I know of thing alone. I do not plan on dropping this story for good, and now that I'm out of school, I can focus on this story and see through it to the end. I highly recommend checking out the visual novel, animes, and manga even to see what I'm talking about; especially if you are a new beginner looking to get into the otaku community. Please tell me what you like, dislike, have any suggestions for the story or even just dropping by; and if you could review, follow, and favorite this and stay awesome. Bye bye :)**

* * *

I, Yumiko Sakaki should not have been born. That was the feeling that lingered within my father, Michiaki Sakaki's heart. I was born into this world from a business tyrant and his faithful wife, my mother, Misako Sakaki. Emptiness is the only word that could describe how I've felt my entire life. Both my childhood and teenage years were especially a cold and lonely time where I questioned who I am. No matter how many times I've tried to engage a conversation with my mother, she only threw out curt responses that looked like she wasn't paying any attention to what I was talking about. Michiaki thought of me as nothing more than a failure, and didn't bother to be a father to me. It was a difficult life for my mother to be the wife of a ruthless man like Michiaki. Eventually her health deteriorated to the point where Michiaki forced the both of us to move out of the Sakaki household and we settled in with my mother's parents.

My grandparents owned a smaller company that had to be picked up onto its own two feet like a baby. Michiaki's company, the East Beach Railway Express Group, had very heavy assistance and influence on their business. Because of this, they constantly put on those irritating fake smiles in front of my mother and bickered to her about how she needed to get better and go back to being with Michiaki so that their business would thrive again. Greed, lust, and power hunger ran through their veins, it was sickening that my blood came from them. They never showed me anything remotely close to affection. In retrospect, like Michiaki, they treated me like an unwanted child, leftover meals that people always threw out. They also didn't mind arguing in front of me, which annoyed and angered me so much that I either go to my room, leave the house, or go to my next door neighbor, Toshie. She is one of the few people who has showed me nothing more than legitimate kindness. It's a shame that she was also elderly and the housekeeper for my grandparents. There is no doubt that she deserves better than them.

To take my mind off of my personal lonely life, I took up art, singing, and music as a hobby and activity for school. Also puzzles and problem solving became a hobby of mine as well, it helped keep my mind very sharp and focused. They were my escape from the harshness of reality, a way to express my feelings without having to bottle it up. None of the other students in the school bothered to talk to me, which only increased the loneliness within my heart. I always dreamed of having a friend or at least someone who I trust deeply with my secrets. It was nothing more than a foolish dream from a very lonely little girl, at least that's what I thought until I entered Junior High School. On the very first day is where I met him, the boy who filled my life with warmth, the teen who gave the hope to keep on living, the man who I fell in love with; Yuuji Kazami.

When our eyes met, time and space felt like it had stopped, like life around us didn't matter anymore and we could've stand there for an eternity. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by one person, due to my status of being the daughter of a big time tycoon, a reporter has constantly harassed me for information about Michaki. When I was a naïve child, I had given him few bits of info in the past just to get him off my back, after which I was promptly scolded from my grandparents. Thankfully this time around, Kazami told him to back off, and he did. I thanked him and we began to have small talk with one another. Soon enough we became friends and got comfortable enough to tell one another's thoughts and feelings. The only weird thing to others about our friendship is that we always address each other by our surnames and rarely the first. That didn't bother us in the slightest so we just went with the flow.

He told about how hollow and cold his life has felt and how he only had two people in his life that care about him. Like myself, Kazami went to sports, the art of combat, and sculpting for solace as well as reading and problem solving. Seeing someone else to be able to connect to made me the most happiest girl on the planet, and the same could be said about him. It was there that we made a pact, we teach and help each other with our strengths and weaknesses as well as to learn from others what we can learn. Since that day we made the pact, junior high school and the first two years of high school flew by pretty quickly and we bonded with each other more and more each passing day.

* * *

All of this happened around the same time as my mother's condition worsened to the point she had to be hospitalized 24/7. I would visit her occasionally and engage in short pointless conversations with her. Even though she had neglected me during the times where I needed her as a mother, she is still that, my mother, regardless the circumstance I still loved her; however I knew that as the days dragged on, I began to think that these trips were only a waste of our time and soon I only saw her once a month. It was only when during one of the trips that Yuuji tagged along, my mother made a comment that stabbed me deeper than any blade could have possibly done: "If only you had been a boy." This both shocked and angered me that she had the gall to say something like that to me, her own daughter.

Before I could say something back to her, she cut me off and began to rant/scream at me about how her life is a living hell, her parents not loving her, Michiaki not loving her, and me being alive. I don't what triggered her to be like this nor did I know why decided to come visit her on that day, all I did know was that things were never the same between me and her. She continued to her hoarse screaming about being a bastard child and that I should rot in hell for ruining her life. The bangs from my hair covered my eyes as she finished running her mouth, all while I was holding back my tears from her; but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't hold back my angst, anger, and sorrow anymore because I was shaking like a cracked dam was ready to burst. My palms started to bleed because my nails were digging very deeply into my skin, Kazami was whispering to me if I wanted to leave right now, and something inside of me triggered to finally let loose. Maybe it was my shadow not tolerating any more bullshit thrown at me. She didn't understand that I'm just too powerless to undo the reality of my own birth.

I shouted back at her with an even greater amount of rage and sorrow. I told her that if she wanted to blame someone, then blame both her parents and Michiaki for her suffering. I continued to say to her that they didn't love her from the begin, that I never wanted live this lonely life of mine, that she was the most pathetic female to exist, and an even more pathetic excuse of a mother. I just kept scream/cursing at her, my upbringing, my very existence, and the fakeness of humanity until I had my throat couldn't take the strain anymore. When all of that was said and done, I didn't bother to look at her face and ran out of the hospital with Kazami following behind me into the heavy rain. I did not know where I was running to nor did I care to find out, I just ran until my legs gave out and I fell into a puddle of water. Kazami caught up to me, and held my head close to his chest as I sobbed. As soon as I calmed down enough, I told Kazami if he could let go of me for a second which he complied to.

It was an impulse driven movement that I had no regrets of doing, I pulled out box cutter from my waist that I always keep in case I was in any danger and cut my long hair shorter. Kazami asked why I did it and I just told him what I've always lied to myself about, "I need a new change for myself." He just shook his head, called me an idiot before taking my hand and walking me home which I secretly enjoyed. Once again I got scolded by my grandparents for doing something I wanted to do, but I just ignored them and muttered some curses at them. My Box Cutter also became my trademark on that day, and I would feel naked without it.

Six months had passed since the fallout with my mother, I stopped visiting her and focused on finishing high school. A part of me wanted to go back for forgiveness at my harsh words towards her before I reminded myself that it was too late for that. At this point, life finally began to make a turn around for me. My studies were going exceptionally well, training with Kazami became even more fun and sort of mandatory for me, and we also learned a lot of new skills as well as improving on my our ones even further than before. However I knew better than to get my hopes up, once again my life would come crashing down. One saturday morning, the same reporter from years prior finds me at the park after I had finished my usual workout routine. I ignore him at first thinking that he just wanted more information. It wasn't until he laid his hands on me first that I went in defensive mode and had him in a headlock thanks to Kazami's teaching in self-defense. I was a little reluctant to learn both armed and unarmed combat from Kazami, but I'm glad I did learn it if it was able to help me with these types of situations.

After demanding what did he want from me, the reporter presented to me a magazine in his hand. I was confused at first as to why he was giving me this, until I saw my father on the front page. I hadn't spoken nor seen him ever since he kicked both my mother and I out of his household so many years ago. Seeing the title of the front page, shocked me enough to release the man from his torture. He then explained to me that Michiaki had been caught with a mistress and the mistress had given birth to a healthy baby boy. When Michiaki was asked what will he do with his marriage, he said that he intends to divorce my mother. The man came looking for me in hopes of getting an interview with me and a reaction, but I didn't listen to him at that point.

My mind was overloaded with worry towards mother and how this will crush her spirits completely. I threw the magizine back at the man's face and fully sprinted to the hospital to stop mother from finding out about the magazine. While running, I called Kazami to meet me at the hospital. As if the day got worst, Kazami informed me that he was on the other side of the city and doesn't believe he'll make it in time. However, he did promise me, he'll try to get there as fast as he could. For me that was enough to calm my nerves down a little, and my focus was now to get to the hospital.

As I arrived at the hospital, my troubles only worsen even more. A crowd of people surrounded the entrance of the hospital while looking up at the roof of hospital with worried, scared, and disbelief faces. The police were also there to make sure nothing bad broke out while also looking up at the roof of the hospital. Their faces matched those of the civilians, only more grimmer and serious. Once again I was confused as to why everyone is looking up until I did so myself and felt my heart drop. My mother was outside of the fence that surrounded the roof and standing on the edge. I knew I had to get to the roof to try and stop her or at least buy enough time for Kazami to come and help me save her.

Pushing the people out of the way while ignoring their protest, I was about to enter in when two police officers tackled me to the ground. I tried to explain to them my identity to the person on the roof, but they wouldn't listen to me. I was wasting my time with those idiots while struggling under their grip. So using Kazami's teachings to my advantage, I kicked, punched, jabbed, elbowed, palmed, hooked, chopped, clawed, and even bitten my way towards the hospital doors as more than 10 officers came to try and put me down. It wasn't until one of them, probably a rookie officer, pulled out their standard issue sidearm instead of a taser and grazed my right bicep. That was when I finally went down. The pain was unbearable to my nervous system, my bicep was bleeding profusely and I saw, through the pain, that my mother has yet jumped. I heard the one who shot me be reprimanded for his action when the hospital doors opened, and a group of doctors and nurses came running towards me. I saw my mother's doctor among them confirming my identity while the others attended to my wound. I ignored all of them, and used the adrenaline in my body to try and walk to the roof. Once again they tried to stop me, telling me that I was injured and need medical attention right now or I will bleed out. They were right about one thing, I need to stop the bleeding; so I ripped my tank top off and wrapped it around my wound before tighten it. Thankfully I was wearing a sports bra underneath or that would've been embarrassing.

Once that was done, I made a break for the hospital roof, but not before saying to the police that they were incompetent at their job. I ran as fast as I could to get to the roof, along the way I spotted a lawyer and some men in suits who I could only guess were there to deliver the divorce papers. I ignored them for now, my real priority was my mother. As I got close to the roof, I noticed the adrenaline was wearing off and blood was still leaking from the wound. I felt weak, my body was moving slower and I was starting to collapse a little. Only sheer will was driving me at this point and at last I arrived at the roof. My mother still hadn't moved from her spot, I was about to call her out when I noticed something lying on the ground: the same magazine about my father was lying some feets away from me. My blood ran colder than ever before. Hesitantly I called out to her, but when she turned to me, she said something that completely ruined any hope of redemption from me to her: "I'm sorry, but... who are you...?" The magazine had driven my mother's mind to the point of amnesia as a self defense mechanism to save her from any more suffering.

After my realization, I noticed her grip on the fence was slipping, and I ran as fast as my weak body will let me. I…. was too late to try and catch her. Time slowed down for me as I climbed to the top of the fence, and I saw her fall to her doom. I thought all hope was gone forever when I spotted Kazami running towards my falling mother along with a few people. However mother had one last sick surprise for me, she had a small knife in her hand that I didn't spot until the very last second once again; and without warning, she slit her own throat. Blood sprayed heavily as Kazami caught her getting blood on him as well. It was too late to do anything else, my mother Misako Sakaki had committed suicide at a hospital parking lot. This horrific event has burned itself forever into my mind, and will never ever disappear until the day I die. Before I knew it myself, I too fell backwards and unconscious from that day's events.

When I awoke, I was in a hospital room with Kazami right next to me holding my hand. I asked what happened and why I was on a hospital bed, the memories came at me with full force and Kazami confirmed to me that those horrible memories were correct. My mind stopped functioning at that very moment, I wanted to deny it, to reverse time, to sell my soul to the devil, to do something that could save my mother; but I know that this was life and reality. My mother was gone for good, and nothing I could do, would bring her back. So I did what any sane human would do, I sobbed heavily my sorrows and regrets onto Kazami's chest as he held me all the way to my mother's funeral.

The funeral itself worsen my heartache and guilt even more. Only Kazami, his older sister Kazuki Kazami, Kazami's associates, some school acquaintances of mine who treated me as a human being, Toshie, the priest, and myself were present at her service. Neither my grandparents or Michiaki bother to attend which further increased my hatred and disgust towards them; but they didn't matter to me anymore. Another tragedy was about to fall down upon me, one that would shake my life foundation to the core and send me closer to a mental breakdown. In the span of three short months after that event, Toshie, my kind elderly neighbor who I had always thought highly of was found dead in her home. She died due to a heart attack from being overworked. When I heard the news of her death, my mind and body had completely shut down and I felt that another part of my heart was ripped out of me and shattered into tiny dust particles. I felt numb, I could not feel my sadness, I felt that I could no longer cry anymore. I felt my tears yes; but not my facial reaction. The shock was too much for me to bear as I felt all of my emotions leave my mind and body. The shock also caused some strands of my hair to turn white. I... no longer felt human anymore.

At the funeral, Kazami accompanied me to her service where I hadn't said a single thing like a monk who had took the vow of silence. When it came time for the staff of the cemetery to lower the coffin into the Burial Vault, one by one, the people who came to pay their respects to Toshie laid a white rose on her tombstone. I decide to be the last person to lay my flower. Once I saw that everybody has gone up I went to do two things. One was to lay my flower down on her grave and the second thing was sing the song I promised her a long time ago. However before I could do any of that, Toshie's daughter, Sanae, stopped me. Taking a look at her, I saw anger, sadness, grief, and agony written across her face. Unlike me, she was able to express it while I couldn't at the time. Sanae screamed/chastised me, claiming that I did not belong here since it was my family that took advantage of her kindness and worked her to her grave. I did not say a word because I knew what she had said was true. The people who did this to a poor woman who was at the end of her time, who I share the same blood with, who think I'm nothing more than a mere nuisance, the people who I hate with every fiber of my being; my…. Family. I should've said something to her, but I couldn't as I just stared at the mourning woman with my dead cold eyes. I simply just turned around and did what I set out to do. I finished both of my two tasks and motioned Kazami to follow me as we left the service, passing by a sobbing Sanae who was on the ground and the others who gave us either an impassive look or a dirty one.

* * *

A year had passed since the death of Toshie, and a year and three months had passed since the death of my mother. Life kept on moving, she doesn't wait for anyone. As for me and Kazami, everything remained the same with the exception of some events transpiring in Kazami's life; it was also those events that brought us closer together than ever before. We were both in our final year of high school and decided to stay close together no matter what happens. When our acceptance letter from the same colleges came to us one night, the two of us couldn't hold back our anxiety anymore and became the two most happiest people when we learned that we both got accepted. It was also in that moment, we couldn't hold back our attraction for one another and we spent the night under the stars and in his bedroom. Our friendship became something even more, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. After our night together, I felt more happy and alive than I had ever been before. I felt like challenging the entire world alone and coming out on top. I should've known that something or rather someone would come in and throw a monkey wrench into my plans for a happy future.

Michiaki requested for me to move back in with him. Almost on cue, my grandparents, being my legal guardians unfortunately, turned me over to him. Somehow this repaired the relationship between my grandparents' small company and Michiaki's, and once again they acted as if I didn't existed. I did not like this, not one bit. When I arrived to the Sakaki household for the first time in years, he acted completely different from what I both scarcely remember and had read about him. He was too kind to me, as if he thinks we've been familiar since the day I first came into this world; but I knew I couldn't be nice to him back. I had to find out what did he really want from me. So I acted completely cold to him, but not too much that I would accidently drive him away. I always gave him a cautious look as well as giving him only quick short responses to what he had to say or wanted to say. Strangely he didn't seem to mind, which only increased my suspicion towards him. I also reminded him that I refuse to be nice to him so easily because of his refusal to be a part of my life. Once again he was completely unfazed with my warnings. Since Michiaki was so busy with his company, he was only able to spend his free time a few nights a week, which gave me time to plan my next move against him.

This continued on until the month of May was over and June came; it's when I discovered what Michiaki's true intentions were. It happened one night while we were eating dinner, I was ignoring Michiaki as much as I could while he attempted to make small talk with me. He then brought the topic of my mother, and it was at that exact moment he had effectively frozen me in place. My emotions whirled rapidly inside, there were too many things I wanted to shout out angrily but I stopped myself from doing so. This was my chance to find out what he had to say about my mother as well as finding out the intentions he has for me. I was shocked when Michiaki went down on his knees and practically begged for forgiveness to the way things turned out in my life and the way that he had treated me and my mother. I honestly was too stunned to say anything to him, I began to question whether this was really my father or was he toying with my emotions. At that moment, I decided that for now I should observe and see if his words are true or not. I told him there and then that while I do not know about forgiveness, I will simply see if he really means what he says. That seemed to satisfied him and he told some more that I will not doubt his words. Oh how wrong was I to even think for a second that this man was remorseful of his actions.

Literally three days before graduation, I overheard a conversation that not only reignited my hatred towards father, but also increased further beyond what I thought possible. The conversation was between two house maids gossiping behind Michiaki's back. I wouldn't have thought much of their conversation until they had unintentionally revealed to me what Michiaki had planned for me. His son, my half brother, had died for quite some time alongside my step-mother; and since then, he has desperately looked for an heir to run the company when it's his time to retire. He had been spoon feeding me false kindness and lies to be able to become the next head of the company, Michiaki's own puppet. I felt like a bird trapped inside the cage which was my life. I'm tired of this, tired of people taking advantage of me, tired of the fake laughs and happiness, and tired of humanity in general. I knew that I had to escape this life, leave it behind and watch it die. That's why I talked to Kazami and his associates to help me with the plan I had constructed within those three days, they called me crazy and were a little reluctant to join but ultimately decided to help me do it. I was ready for it, I've long for this day. The day where I'm finally free to decide what I want, when I want; to make those who put me through so much suffering get their just desserts. I've waited for the day that my life as Yumiko Sakaki finally dies.

* * *

 _ **READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY:**_

 **Hello world, I know I hadn't posted or uploaded anything in three months, but life gets in the way. We all are busy people so I'll make this quick. I will finish this story within in the next two chapters, next chapter will be about Yuuji's perspective. Still not done with that chapter but I will be. I am also conceptualizing a High School DxD and Re: Zero crossover story, so I would appreciate if you would also support that as well. If you are asking why aren't I uploading a chapter today, it's because I read my story today and decided to refine it a little better. Also one last thing to be said, I decided to upload new chapters bi-monthly because I will also be working on my YouTube channel, so don't expect With this story to be done any time soon. I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Peace :)**


End file.
